1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf assist and training devices and, more particularly, to a putter training device which incorporates an elongated structure with first and second spaced apart guide walls and first and second opposite ends. The invention is further specifically directed to the provision of one or more pairs of inwardly adjustable cam surfaces which define a minimum required lateral clearance for permitting traversing arc motion of a putter during the desired putting stroke. A height adjustable guide extends inwardly from a position either above or off to the side of the forward adjustable cam and functions to assist in gauging the alignment of the putter head during the desired putting stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is well documented with many types and varieties of golf putting and training devices. In many instances, the goal of such devices is to improve, through repetition, the ability of a user to strike a golf ball in a desired direction and/or fashion and over a specified distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,620, issued to Consiglio, teaches a golf putter training device for judging a speed of impact of a golf club head upon a golf ball and including an elongated structure with a first guide wall and a second spaced apart and parallel extending guide wall. A golf ball placement position is located at a first interconnecting end of the spaced apart guide walls. An adjustable and crosswise extending passageway with pivoting flaps is located proximate a second interconnecting end and determines a selected width for allowing passage therethrough of a golf ball which is struck at said placement portion and travels along the elongated structure between the first and second guide walls.
A sensor circuit includes first and second pairs of spaced apart sensors mounted in opposing fashion and at spaced apart locations to the first and second guide walls. A counter assembly including a logic circuit interfaces with the sensor circuit to signal start and stop positions of the sensor circuit dependent upon first and second travel positions of the golf ball. A digital to analog converter is communicable with the logic circuit and converts an incremented output from the sensors for subsequent presentation on a display circuit. A power supply communicates with the sensor circuit, counter assembly, digital to analog converter and display circuit for supplying an electrical power input.
Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,574, teaches a golf training device including a level passageway defined between a pair of elevated and spaced apart side walls. At least one of the walls is inwardly adjustable to provide for a narrow and straight pathway for the putter head. The device, as thus adjusted, guides the golfer in swinging the putter head along a straight line and hitting the ball along a desired path. Vertically spaced electrodes running the length of the respective guide member inner walls sound a buzzer when the head of the putter makes contact with the guide member wall. Lengthwise reference lines are provided along the guide path. Crosswise lines are located on the tops of the guide members.
Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,852, teaches a rectangular frame placeable upon an open ground location and which includes a flexible, crosswise extending and lengthwise adjustable rod. An adjustable backstop is located at a spaced location from the flexible rod and, between the two, define a desired putting stroke for a user during practice putts. A golf ball is placed upon the ground roughly in the center of the frame and the putter is drawn back a given distance to the edge of an adjustable backstop. At the end of the stroke the putter just contacts a flexible rod whose position along the frame can be adjusted. The frame includes both fixed and adjustable markings to allow the golfer to judge the beginning of the putting stroke and the follow through.
Baber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,646, teaches a golf putting practice device with an elongated base having a generally planar putter guide surface. A sight is positionable in one of a plurality of grooves located above the guide surface and includes a looped end usable to allow a golfer to ascertain whether or not he has held his head steady during a putting stroke.
Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,804, teaches a golf putting alignment trainer including a pair of spaced bodies defining inter-opposing and hollow casings defining compartments therein. Each casing is further defined by an upper wall and rear wall, each of the hollow casings having a side opening which faces each other. A movable member is mounted in the compartment of the hollow casing and a vertical adjustment device for mounting the movable member to the hollow casing and for affecting adjustment of a relative vertical position between the movable member and the hollow casing and for affecting adjustment of a relative horizontal position between the movable member and the hollow casing. A scale is attached to the movable member and adjustable in a horizontal position relative to the movable member.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,267, issued to Roe, teaches a golf putting trainer including a first elongated member, a second elongated member positioned generally planar and spaced apart relative to the first elongated member. A connecting member is positioned between the first and second elongated members and near a first end of the first elongated member, as well as being connected to the second elongated member near a first end of the second member. A target is slidably mounted to the connecting member and is in a slidable relationship with the connecting member, wherein the target is positioned between the first elongated member and the second elongated member.